


A Goddess's Protection

by MewCake



Category: miss kobayashi's dragon maid, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewCake/pseuds/MewCake
Summary: While their relationship may seem odd, the ex-goddess Lucoa truly cares for her young master. What would happen if he were to get hurt?





	A Goddess's Protection

**Author's Note:**

> AYO SECOND THING I'VE POSTED ON THIS SITE AND I'M SCARED
> 
> As much as I love Lucoa, I really wish she would be used as more then a boob gag. She has hints of being a mature and loving friend, thaaat gets thrown away for BOOB GAG AHAHA ugh.
> 
> I really want Lucoa to get pissed. Like, Lucoa seems like she'd be the scariest to be angry. I imagine her as extremely protective of Shouta and ready to straight up murder if someone hurts him.
> 
> Anyway, here's my weird writing. Have fun.

Humming lightly, Lucoa prepared tea for her young summoner. It’s been quite awhile since the former goddess let herself appear before the Shouta. While her peers question her choice in occupation, Lucoa was content with her role.

Once the woman was a mighty serpent, spreading civilization across the world. She taught how to grow crops, build irrigation systems, and much more. Now? She lived in the human world in a human form, living with a young mage and his family. A mother, a father, their son, and an ex-goddess dragon. It was certainly an odd mix, but nothing made Lucoa happier.

Hearing the door unlock, Lucoa was overjoyed. “Shouta~!”

She moved towards the front door, a tray of the tea in her hands. However there was no response. Shouta ran past his familiar, going to his room and slamming the door shut.

Lucoa looked up the stairs. This wasn’t like him. Of course, there were times when the young boy got nervous around her. Well, most of the time, actually. Even so, he would always stammer out a “hello” when he got home. Worried, the woman moved up, going to the boy’s door and knocking gently.

“Shouta?” She called. “It’s me, Lucoa. I made you some tea.”

There was silence for a couple seconds, then the sound of small feet moving closer.

The door opened.

Lucoa dropped the tray. The sound of metal hitting the floor seemed to echo around the house. The cups shattered on impact, broken glass surrounding their feet. Shouta jumped back at the sound, frightened. As he did this, he quickly covered his left eye, shrinking up as he tried to make himself smaller.

The former goddess moved forward, grabbing the boy’s shoulders and looking at him intensely. Her colorful eyes wide open, filled with anger. _“Show me.”_

Shouta flinched when she spoke. This wasn’t how she normally was. Lucoa was always carefree. Every word she said had an air of playfulness. Not this time. Lucoa’s voice was cold. Dead serious.

Not wanting to upset her further, Shouta moved his hands from his face, revealing a black eye…

Lucoa’s grip tightened. An invisible force seemed to swirl around her. Her hair started dancing like it would in the wind. _“Foolish mortals…”_ She turned from her summoner.

“Lucoa, wait--!”

“ _I will make those wretched humans pay for what they have done!”_ She didn’t need to hear the story. She knew what happened. Was it a kid from school, picking on him? Or maybe some older punks decided to mess with the child? Didn’t matter. Lucoa was going to find them and kill them.

Shouta watched with fear as the woman’s form changed. Red, yellow, and green feathers started sprouting from her arms. Her nailed turned to claws, and her teeth were jagged. Shouta knew her intentions. Now, she seemed exactly like a demon.

With courage he never knew he had, Shouta ran to Lucoa, hugging her from behind. “Stop!” He pleaded. Lucoa was stiff. She wasn’t moving. Even so the boy could feel the power radiating from her. She was a dragon. A powerful one, at that.

_“Release me.”_ She spoke. Her voice felt so wrong. Two words felt like they held so much power. Almost as if she spoke any louder, and he would be blown away.

“No!” Oh god, he felt like he was on a suicide mission. “Lucoa, I don’t want you hurting anyone.”

_“Those insolent fools have harmed you. They must be brought to justice.”_ Lucoa was never the violent type. Now it was as if she was an entirely different person. _“They will face justice at the hands of the Quetzalcoatl!”_

“Don’t kill anyone, please!”

The desperation in Shouta’s voice ringed in the goddess’s ears. Slowly, she returned to normal. The feathers and claws vanished. Looking down, she spoke softly. “Shouta…”

“It’s fine! I’m alright! It happens sometimes, b-but I promise I’m okay!” He pleaded. “If you kill someone, you won’t be the same Lucoa I know!” 

It was easy to forgot, Lucoa thought, that Shouta is just a child. He’s normally very quiet, devoted to his studies. But now he was on the verge of tears as he begged his friend not to harm anyone.

Taking a step back, Lucoa kneeled down, looking at him. “Shouta...they hurt you…”

The boy couldn’t face her, so he looked away. “That doesn’t mean you should hurt them back!” It was clear he was trying to stay calm, but his voice couldn’t help but crack. “If you hurt someone, then something bad might happen to you, and….” His voice completely broke.

“A-And you might have to leave…”

Those words resonated with her. Shouta didn’t want her to leave…

Pulling the child closer, the held him tight. Normally he would have pulled away, but Shouta moved into the hug, taking hold of her as well. There they stood for a while.

“Alright…” Spoke Lucoa, finally breaking the silence. “I won’t do anything. But promise me you won’t let this continue to happen to you.”

Shouta nodded.

“Good…” Pulling back, Lucoa moved her hand to cup his left cheek. She waved her hand, and his eye was healed. Almost as if the injury never happened.

“Thank you, Lucoa…” Shouta’s voice was timid and quiet.

“Of course!” It made the young boy’s heart happy to hear Lucoa go back to the laid-back dragon he knew. “What kind of familiar would I be if I didn’t help the one who summoned me~?”

With a faint smile, Shouta nodded. Then, looking back towards his room, he saw the mess on the ground. “Did you...make tea?”

“Mhmm. I thought it would be a nice surprise when you got home!” Another wave of her hand, and the pieces of glass and tray started floating. They moved to Lucoa, reforming and mending to their proper shapes right before she dropped them. Good as new.

“The tea won’t be fresh, though…” She said. “I’ll go make us some more!”

“Let me help.” Shouta offered.

Smiling warmly, Lucoa followed him downstairs.


End file.
